thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Spencer
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = 6' 1½" (1.87 m) |dob = November 10, 1961 |dod = 2004 |nationality = British |family = Nick Collins (former boss) Mark Hammond (best friend) Jimmer Collins (new boss) David Green (friend) Savvy Jones (friend) Hector (colleague) |affiliations = The Collins Gang |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Viktor Skobel and the Thieves in Law Shan Chu Lee and the Triads Jamahl and the Yardies |voice = Paul Swaby}} Liam Spencer is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a major character in The Getaway (set in 2002) and a minor character in The Getaway: Black Monday (set in 2004). Liam was a member of the Collins gang and Mark Hammond's best friend who helped him find his son, Alex Hammond. Liam hated Charlie Jolson like the rest of the Collins gang. Liam was on board the Sol Vita when the ship was set to explode. He did however manage to escape the ship before it exploded. His boss, Nick Collins, wasn't as lucky and died in the explosion, causing serious problems for the gang. Two years later, Liam was revealed to have died in the Shoreditch Massacre at Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym, along with some other high ranked members in the Collins gang, now known as the Collins crew. He was murdered by the Thieves in Law for being associated with the gang that ordered the theft of Viktor Skobel's icon. Early Life Liam Spencer was born on November 10, 1961 in London, England. He was a long time member of the Collins gang. During his time in the Collins gang, Liam became good friends with Mark Hammond. This friendship would last for many years to come. Liam was also good friends with the Collins gang leader, Nick Collins. 2002 By 2002, Liam was Nick Collins' lieutenant. One morning, Liam heard that his former comrade Mark Hammond had destroyed Collins restaurant, The Republic. He also heard that Mark Hammond had shot the gang members who were inside the bar at the time and burnt the whole place to the ground. Shortly after this, Liam received a phone call from Mark. Liam was annoyed at Mark for what he had just done. Liam also asked Mark if the latter would have shot him had he been at the Republic too. Mark explained that he didn't know and that the Bethnal Green Mob had murdered his wife, Suzie and kidnapped his son, Alex. Mark also said that Charlie Jolson had blackmailed him into hitting the Collins gang. Liam understood as he hated Charlie Jolson as well. Liam also revealed to Mark that he had been reported in the news for murdering Suzie and kidnapping Alex. Liam was reluctant about helping Mark but said that he would see what he could do to help. A short while later, Liam phoned Mark. He was concerned because the Triads were now after Mark as well as the Collins gang. However, Liam was slowly starting to believe Mark's story and was more willing to help. Mark suggested that Liam should check out Charlie's warehouse, but Liam was doubtful that he would get near the place. When Mark infiltrated Charlie's warehouse, he phoned Liam to say that he could not find Alex, but had found a map of London. This map contained places which were owned by Charlie. Liam took note of the addresses and said he would search them. Liam had no luck at the depot, but told Mark that he would try Charlie's lock-up garage. He went to search the place but did not have any luck there either. Eventually, Mark phoned Liam to say that he had £300,000 in Yardie drug money and that he had a girl called Yasmin who was going to find Alex for him. Mark told Liam where he could find the money, which he stashed in the boot of car on Rivington Street outside the Yardie Crackhouse. He instructed Liam to use the cash to take care of Alex for him should anything happen to him. Liam was concerned as he thought that Charlie would be angry if Mark did not give him the money. When Nick Collins received a phone call from Charlie Jolson offering to give him Mark Hammond, Nick obliged. Nick brought his men with him, including Liam, to the Sol Vita to confront Mark Hammond. Apparently, Nick was unaware that Liam had been helping Mark. At the Sol Vita, a gang war erupted between the four gangs on board. Nick and Liam believed that Charlie was trying to screw them and they found him trying to sneak off the boat. Liam put a gun to Charlie's head and Nick took them to the room with the bomb, where they found Mark Hammond, along with Frank Carter, Yasmin and Alex. Nick was going to kill Mark for killing his men, but Liam calmed Nick down, saying that Nick should not believe Charlie Jolson. Liam asked Nick to let Mark explain himself. After listening to Mark's story and Frank's explanation of Charlie's plan to eliminate the three gangs, Nick, along with the Triads leader, Shan Chu Lee and Yardies leader, Jamahl, released Mark, Yasmin and Alex. The gangs then decided to deal with Charlie and Frank, so Liam pushed Charlie to the middle of the room. Charlie however insulted the gang leaders and produced the detonator for the bomb. He pressed the button in order to blow everyone up. Everyone began to panic and Liam ran for the exit to get off the ship before it exploded. Liam succeeded in escaping, but unfortunately for him, his boss Nick did not and was killed in the explosion along with many other members of the gang. This weakened the gang significantly and they became leaderless. Liam returned to his gang life and continued to serve in the gang, but they did very little for two whole years due to Nick's death. 2004 Two years after the Sol Vita incident, Liam was still working for the Collins gang, now known as the Collins crew. It was under the leadership of Nick's younger brother, Jimmer Collins. Jimmer however had no experience of running a gang and he was running the gang into the ground. Death Liam met his death at Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym. Jimmer and his gang were to go to the gym to argue with Danny West and his boys. Danny had failed to pay Jimmer his debt that he owed him and was not doing a good enough job. Jimmer and his men, including Liam, headed to the gym early one morning to confront Danny. Suddenly, Viktor Skobel and his gang arrived searching for the stolen icon and a shootout broke out between the two gangs. Liam accompanied Jimmer in the fight. Liam was shot dead during this battle along with many other members of the gang including David Green and Savvy Jones. Jimmer managed to escape alive, but he was shot dead by Yuri Gorsoy not long afterwards. This marked the end of the Collins crew once and for all. Personality Despite being a gangster, Liam seems quite a decent person. Liam is one of the few sympathetic characters in the game, as he sympathises with Mark Hammond's situation. He is also helpful, as he agrees to help Mark find his son. Initially, Liam was annoyed at Mark for having shot his friends and destroying the Republic, but when Mark told him about Charlie Jolson holding his son hostage, he could understand why Mark had done what he did. Liam shows concern towards Mark as he feels that Mark is at high risk of being killed or arrested. Furthermore, he doesn't agree with what Mark has to do for the Jolson's. Liam is calm as he has to prevent his boss, Nick Collins, from killing Mark in revenge for the deaths of his men. Liam requested that Nick should hear Mark out before making a decision. Liam does however have a violent side to him, as he hates Charlie Jolson and held a gun to the latter's head during the game's climax. Liam did not get a chance to shoot Charlie because he pushed Charlie into the middle of the room, causing him to go mad and detonate his own bomb. Liam managed to escape from the explosion. Due to him not having any movement and dialogue in The Getaway: Black Monday, it is unknown what Liam thought of Jimmer Collins and his leadership of the gang. It is possible that because Liam was a loyal member of the Collins Crew, he backed Jimmer as the leader. It is also possible that he became unhappy with Jimmer's running of the gang compared to that of his brother Nick. Mission Appearances The Getaway *Art Appreciation *Aiding and Abetting *Taxi for Mr Chai? *Filthy Business *A Cat in a Bag *Aboard the Sol Vita *Land of Hope and Glory The Getaway: Black Monday *The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre (killed) Although Mitch passes right through the gym in the mission, Shoreditch Boys, for some reason, Liam's dead body is not seen here. This is presumably a game bug as the other deceased Collins gangsters can be seen in this mission. Trivia *Liam's full name isn't actually revealed until ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. In ''The Getaway'' he is only known as Liam and isn't given a surname. *Liam is one of only three characters to physically appear in both ''The Getaway'' and ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. The others are Jamahl and Suzie Hammond. However, both Liam and Suzie only appear as dead bodies and therefore have no dialogue or even character movement. *Liam's face is not seen when it's revealed that he was killed. He appears to have a different haircut and a similar top to what he was wearing in the first game. *The two other key Collins gang members that were also killed at the gym are called, David Green and Savvy Jones. *Munroe is the character to reveal the death of Liam. *It is likely that it was either Viktor Skobel or Yuri Gorsoy that personally killed Liam. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Collins Gang